Infierno
by Nanny Pereyra
Summary: Isabella es una chica con problemas. Desde que nació su vida se llenaba de complicaciones, una tras otra. Haciendo un recuento de todas las cosas malas, apareció su enfermedad… Pero eso no se comparaba con el amor que tuvo hacia su primo, Edward Cullen.
1. Bienvenido

¡Hola a todas!

Primero y principal: sé que, al igual que yo, hay muchas chicas pervertidas, y esta historia será un OLDERWARD con á mucho á recomendado para mayores de 18. Sí lees y eres menor, es BAJO tú responsabilidad.

**Parte de agradecimientos**

A mi beta, Karen.

Cariño, cuando Vhica nos asignó para trabajar juntas era un poco reacia a las ía que las betas eran buenísimas y todo, pero… ¡Que va! Compartir todo, con alguien que no conoces…Es un tanto aprendí a confiar en vos. Gracias por estar apoyándome, y cada vez que te mando el archivo sé que está en buenas 'amodoro' (Sí señoras y señores, los argentinos creamos palabras, te amo y te adoro)

A Sool Pattinson y a Julia Facinelli.

Ambas, son las mejores que puede haber. Y no me refiero a escribir o a aconsejarme sobre algo, sí no a ser mis quiero un montonazo, a ambas.

A Male y Aly.¡POR TODO!

**Parte de aconsejar**

Está parte, será de recomendar fics que leí, para que ustedes lean.

De MelLutz L: 'Mirada de mujer' 'Un deseo para tres' y 'Nueve uno uno' y obviamente TODOS los demás.

De PaliiaLove: 'Chop and Change'

De Sarai GN: 'El trayecto de mi vida'.

De Ally C-B: ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS.

Los personajes son de la Señora S. Meyer, pero sin que ella lo sepa, voy a robarle a trama es mía.

*Enjoy*

* * *

**Summary**: Isabella es una chica con problemas. Desde que nació su vida se llenaba de complicaciones, una tras otra. Haciendo un recuento de todas las cosas malas, apareció su enfermedad… Pero eso no se comparaba con el amor que tuvo hacia su primo, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Frase de inspiración:**

Y, cariño, lo juro. Aprenderás a odiarme.

No hay arrepentimientos, soy así. Logro, como si fuera un don, que la gente me guarde rencor.

Pero, conmigo no tienes nada, sin mí lo tienes todo.

Así qué, sí cariño… Me pondré mi abrigo y andaré por este solitario camino.

Cariño… simplemente no lo intentes. Protégete de este duro infierno que suele azotarme.

Protégete de los que dirán, pues… Sí logras llegar a este puerto, nada será bueno.

Pero, cariño… Me sorprendiste, cuando tus ojos imploraban que te deje entrar, en está penumbra.

_Capítulo beteado por Karen Bennett Cullen, Beta FFAD: wwwfacebookcom/ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

**Infierno.**

La vida de Isabella Swan no parecía mejorar, ni en su pasado, ni en su presente, ni en su futuro. Ella veía todo de color negro. No era pesimista, pero su vida no era nada fácil. No recordaba mucho de cuando era niña… Solo el principio de sus pesadillas.

* * *

Una niña vestía un vestido color rosa, de corte princesa, largo hasta sus rodillas. Ella estaba sentada entre tres adultos en un taxi, toda apretujada. Se quedaba quieta, quería verse perfecta.

Cuando llegaron, sus tíos y primos salieron a recibirlos. Isabella fue inmediatamente a hablar con sus tres primos, Emmett, Jasper y Edward o Ward, como le solía decir cuando era más niña, ahora con sus seis años sabía decir perfectamente Edward.

—¡Bella! —Edward la alzó y la miró—. Estás hermosa, ¿no chicos?

Emmett y Jasper asintieron. Jasper, para Isabella, era el más serio y terrible. Él escalaba las escaleras de su casa, literalmente, en vez de subir los escalones, las escalaba. Emmett era el más divertido, aunque con Isabella no hablaba mucho, quizás era su diferencia de edad. Él tenía doce mientras que ella tenía seis.

Su tía acomodó a los recién llegados e Isabella se sentía incomoda; odiaba que todo el mundo la mirara y no entendía porque todos los familiares por parte de su tío la miraban.

Las horas pasaron y su prima, Victoria, apareció por las puertas del gran salón. Su vestido blanco era totalmente hermoso y Bella se propuso que en algún momento de su vida, de hecho, en sus quince años, iba a tener una fiesta igual. Con el paso de las horas Isabella comenzó a preguntarse donde estaba su madre, Renée. Cada vez qué le preguntaba a un adulto decía que no sabía nada de ella.

Isabella corría de allá para acá y vio cómo su tío tenía su semblante serio, así qué fue a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Vio a su madre, para ella vestía hermosa, su remera dejaba ver su vientre y tenía una pollera algo corta, pero su tío y sus abuelos pensaban que se veía como una prostituta. Renée se acercó para saludarla y sus abuelos se la llevaron hacía un costado para hablar en privado.

* * *

Isabella lloraba mientras recordaba uno de los últimos momentos de su no lo entendía y pedía a quien fuera que el dolor de su pecho se fuera.

La ahora adolescente seguía buscando información de las posibilidades de vida que tenía si no se operaba del tumor maligno que poseía en su ú su cabeza trabajaba revolviendo en su pasado.

* * *

— ¡Bella! ¿Has visto a tú mamá? Es qué nosotros ya nos vamos, corazón. —Su abuela la miraba con una increíble adoración.

Aún recordaba cuando esa pequeña niña nació y no paraba de llorar, hasta que se la dieron a ella y sus ojos se clavaron perfectamente en los suyos, acto seguido dejó de llorar.

—No, no he visto a mi mami. ¿Puedo seguir jugando? —Su abuela negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, acompáñame a buscar a tú mamá. —Le tendió la mano e Isabella no tardó en agarrarla.

Ambas caminaron por todo el salón y no encontraron rastros de su se encontraron con su tío y su abuelo le comunicaron que se iría a dormir con ellos a la casa.

* * *

Isabella agarró las tijeras afiladas que había en el cajón del baño. Se sentó suavemente en su cama mientras escuchaba las voces de su familia discutiendo por su enfermedad.

Las voces la estaban agobiando, se sentía… Presa, presa de saber que no tenía muchas opciones. Presa de saber que se encontraba en una situación que nunca se imaginó. Presa de saber que su familia la miraría con lastima, presa de saber que era una adolescente con un tumor a transformarse en cáncer.

_Presa. Presa. Presa. Presa y doblemente ¡PRESA!_

Y con ese pensamiento clavó la tijera en sus muñecas.

Su familia ni se imaginaba de lo que pasaba atrás de la puerta de Isabella… Todos menos estos años se había acercado muchísimo a su prima, y se imaginaba que esto era demasiado para cualquiera. Así qué sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entró a la habitación. Y lo que vio lo dejó abrumado.

Era Isabella, cortándose mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

—¡Isabella! —susurró. Inmediatamente se acercó a su posición y le arrebató la tijera. Ella lo miró con odio.

— ¿Qué haces? Devuélveme esas tijeras. —Él se acercó al baño, agarró el alcohol y unas gasas—. ¡Te estoy hablando, Edward!

—Por Dios, Isabella. ¿Cortándote? Entiendo que esto sea demasiado… —Y con eso, Bella explotó.

—¿Entender? Dudo que alguno de ustedes sepa lo que siento. ¡Tengo un tumor, Edward! ¡Un maldito tumor! Y nadie tiene el derecho de decir que me entiende. Si quiero cortarme, lo haré.

Edward frunció el ceño, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que Isabella no era la misma niña, había crecido.

Y todos los sentimientos que existían, ella los sentía en ese momento.

Amor, lo hacía con pasió , ella podía hacer dos cosas con eso, ser realmente odiosa y podía odiar.

Eso era lo que más amaba de ella.

Con el tiempo, ellos se hacían más unidos.

—_Okay_, tienes razón. Nadie de esta familia lo puede entender. Pero… no tienes que cortarte, ¡valórate! —Isabella comenzó a llorar y él la abrazó.

Pasaron horas hasta que Bella se tranquilizó y Edward pudo curar sus heridas. Ella fue a ponerse una remera de mangas largas para que no vieran sus heridas y se cambió delante de Edward, siempre lo había hecho, pero por primera vez en ambos, otro sentimiento apareció…

Un sentimiento que ninguno reconocía y que sus corazones trataban de negar. Pero el destino les tenía preparado otra salida.

* * *

**Bueno! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Agradecería mucho un RW**


	2. Mi infierno

**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo están? **

**Espero que el mes de Marzo las trate bien.**

**Gracias a todos los favoritos, follow y rw que tuve en el primer cap.**

**A mí y a mi beta nos hacen increíblemente felices. **

**¡Gracias a las lectoras silenciosas!**

**¡NOTICIA!**

**Tenemos grupo en facebook. Búsquenlo bajo este nombre: **

'**Infierno By Nanny Pereyra' **

**O **

** groups/1413668158892225/**

**Recuerden que esta historia está recomendada para MAYORES DE 18.**

***Con aviso, no hay culpa.***

* * *

_**A mi fabulosa beta, Karen Bennett Cullen. **_

_**(Eres una bruja, esa es la única explicación a que me des los capítulos tan rápidamente)**_

_**Para los que no saben, para muchos 'Bennett' es un apellido de brujas de Salem. **_

_**Aunque como todo el Mundo sabe, no hay muchos registros de la cacería de brujas en Salem.**_

_**Aclaración: Tarde casi un mes en darles este capítulo, pero quiero aclarar que fue ajeno a mi o a mi beta.**_

_**Ella tiene supervisoras, que por distintos temas fueron yéndose. Y entre que le encontraban una y eso, perdimos un mes entero. **_

_**Sepan disculpar.**_

_Beta FFAD __ groups/betasffaddiction/_

* * *

**Canciones como inspiración de esta loca escritora: **

**Romeo Santos: **_**'Propuesta indecente'**_

**Christina Aguilera: **_**'Pero me acuerdo de ti'**_

* * *

**Infierno.**

** By: Nanny Pereyra.**

*****_**ENJOY***_

Me miré al espejo, no era hermosa y lo sabía. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿Para qué me quería ver tan bien?

_A Edward._

Sacudí la cabeza, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada en estas últimas semanas.

—¡Isabella! Debemos irnos, llegamos tarde.

—¡Sí! — Salí de la pieza y estaba mi hermano Alec. Él alzó los brazos para que lo alzara y le hiciera 'upa'. Mi mamá, Reneé ya me esperaba afuera. Así qué junto a Alec bajamos.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Me senté al lado de la ventanilla y Alec a upa mío. Comencé a mirar por la ventanilla y ya casi llegamos. Nos bajamos y caminamos las dos cuadras que faltaban para llegar a los edificios de la casa de mis tíos, en la cual se festejaba el cumpleaños de Emmett, sus veinticuatro años, aun así él era el medio, Edward era el de treinta y cuatro, y luego estaba Jasper de veinte. Alec salió corriendo y tocó el timbre reiteradas veces. Hasta que por fin se asomó Jasper.

—Hola Alec, ¿cómo estás? Reneé, Isa. —Jasper nos asintió con la cabeza y yo se lo devolví con una sonrisa.

—Bien, bien. Cansada, pero bien.

Alec comenzó a correr hacía la casa de ellos mientras que mi mamá lo seguía. Yo la comencé a seguir hasta que Jasper me frenó. Él miro hacia los costados y luego de comprobar que no había _monos en la costa*_ se acercó para hablarme.

—Emmm. ¿Podrías hablar con Alice? Ella está enojada.

Suspiré. No era raro de que Allie se enojará con él. Ella no vivía en el mismo suburbio y algunas de las fuentes que le daban información no eran demasiados confiables. Asentí.

—Gracias. Y sabes… Hablar no es nada malo. —Me echó en cara mientras salía corriendo.

Bastardo.

Seguí caminando hasta que escuché el típico caos que eran los cumpleaños en mi familia. Además de los tres primos varones, tenía dos mujeres; Victoria y Jane, mis abuelos, la hermana de mi tío y sus hijos, los nietos; los mellizo; y las novias/os de cada primo mío menos de Jane y Edward.

Y entonces lo vi. Venía caminando del baño del fondo. Con un jean que le quedaba pintado, una remera que decía _'forever young' _que fue un regalo de mi mamá para su cumpleaños número treinta y tres. Bueno, sí lo veíamos del punto de que yo aún en ese momento era menor de edad, también la remera se la regalé yo. Así que retomando, vestía la remera que le regalé yo, con sus zapatillas. Simplemente perfecto.

Esperé. Alto ahí. Frenamos. De reversa. ¿Yo dije '_perfecto'_? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

—Tierra llamando a Isabella Marie Swan, nacida un trece de Septiembre, ¿está usted con vida?

Lo miré. Él dijo la palabra clave.

—¿Usted? ¿De verdad? Disculpe anciano con bastón. Estoy yo bien. —Él me sonrío.

—¿Cómo estas, B? ¿Todo bien? —Sus increíbles…

—_¿De verdad, Miss inteligente? 'Increíbles'. _

—_Ooh vamos. ¿Cuándo admitirás que amas sus brazos? _

— _¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir con vos, sos terca. _

—_Equivocación, soy tú._

…Brazos.

—Bien… ¿Vos? — Él me separó, pero aún mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura.

—Bien… Ya sabes, los alumnos cada vez peores. — Levanté una ceja. Él nunca tuvo problemas manejando a sus alumnos, y menos en su materia de Educación Física.

_Mujeres. Alumnas. __**Perras.**_

—¿Te refieres a las alumnas? Femenino. —Me mostró sus relucientes dientes blancos.

—Vienen con la pollera cada vez más corta. —Como dije anteriormente, _**¡PERRAS!**_, en todo su esplendor.

—Ven, vamos a las escaleras. —Él me agarró de la mano como acostumbraba hacer y caminamos los veinte pasos que hay hacia las escaleras de su edificio.

Nos sentamos juntos y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido. De la escuela, de las materias, de los profesores, de las amistades y… Lamentablemente, de las chicas.

—¿Alguna en el radar? —Dije mientras chocaba juguetonamente mi hombro con el suyo.

Él se puso serio unos minutos para luego asentir.

—Sí, bueno, siempre esta ella. Es hermosa y su sonrisa es lo más, la manera de ser que tiene, como ve las cosas. Todo en ella es perfecto, pero… Siempre hay problemas, en todas las relaciones, en todos los 'me gusta', nada es fácil, lindura mía.

Asentí.

—Bueno… Nada puede ser tan complicado. — Edward río, pero la risa era con un aire de maldad.

—Sí, nada puede ser tan complicado.

Un silencio nos envolvió no era del malo ni del bueno… Era raro. Hasta que él suspiró y habló de nuevo.

—¿Sigue sin ser complicado sí te dijera que esa persona tiene un lazo lejano de sangre conmigo? Y ¿Qué esa persona ahora mismo se está enterando de que tiene toda mi atención las veinticuatro horas del día y que nada puede pasar entre nosotros porque nos llevamos exactamente dieciséis años?

Me quedé en shock, ¿él había dicho que me amaba? Bueno no lo dijo de la manera más común habida y por haber, pero lo dijo.

—Yo también, lo hago, te amo. Y lo hago con locura.

Antes de escuchar su respuesta, sentí sus cálidos labios apoyándose en los míos. Su lengua tocó mi labio interior para que le concediera el permiso. Entreabrí un poco mis labios…

—¡Isabella! Despierta, ya llegamos. —Abrí mis ojos, para ver si enfrente de mí estaba Edward, pero no, enfrente de mí estaba Alec recién despierto.

Bueno, no fui la única que me dormí, pero sí que soñó con que su primo lejano le confesaba su amor interminable mientras me besaba.

Bajamos del colectivo y caminamos las dos cuadras hasta llegar al departamento de mis tíos. Alec venía contando y corriendo.

—Este fin de semana hice un montón de propinas en el restaurant. Cuatrocientos pesos. —Dijo mi madre. Le sonreí, eso era genial. Quizás y solo sí la encontraba de buen humor podía pedirle el '_Infierno de Gabriel'._

—Amá, timble de cata de tiosh quelo yo. —Sí bueno mi hermanito con tres años no hablaba bien, así que la traducción sería: '_Mamá, el timbre de casa de los tíos, quiero tocarlo yo'_.

—Bueno, Alec. Tócalo.

Él comenzó a correr y luego de levantar su pequeña manito a donde estaba el timbre de la casa de ellos, la dejó caer.

Así qué seguramente ya tocó el timbre. Ambas nos fuimos a cercando hasta que llegamos.

—¿Y…? ¿Tocaste?

—Shi, amá. —Esperamos y yo en esos segundos saqué mi celular, quizás Karen me había mandado un mensaje, aunque pensándolo bien en su país eran las ocho de la mañana, así qué lo dudaba.

Definitivamente, mi amiga estaba en algún Mundo soñando con alguna persona.

—Por fin, nene. ¿Cuánto ibas a tardar? —Mi mamá le habló a alguien con un aire chistoso en su voz.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de **él. **De mi **infierno** personal, mandado directamente desde el lugar más hermoso del cielo.

* * *

*Monos en la costa: Es, básicamente, una expresión utilizada para decir que no hay personas alrededor de la misión o personas que hablan.

En la frase: 'Me senté al lado de la ventanilla y Alec a upa mío.' Es la última frase que B no sueña, o sea de la realidad. Y la última del sueño es: 'Entreabrí un poco mis labios…'

Lo sé, soy la peor, pero… ¿Las engañe? *Se ríe dulcemente*

Gracias a todas las comentarios de FFAD.

Me sorprende muchísimo como creció FFAD, es más el 16/03/14 fue la primera reunión de FFAD ARGENTINA. El primer encuentro, conocí a increíbles chicas que me bancan como soy. ¡Gracias a todas!

**IMPORTANTE****: **Mis amores, por distintos problemas, que yo personalmente **NO** tuve y por motivos personales que no tiene sentido explicar. Me retiro de FFAD… No voy a negar que le debo muchísimo a FFAD y que muchas cosas las logre por ellas y a una de sus betas. El próximo capítulo **NO SERÁ BETEADO POR UNA BETA FFAD.** Pero está retirada viene con una sorpresa que está a punto de salir del horno. Sí todo sale como lo esperado, para el próximo capítulo se enterarán.

* * *

Besos y abrazos desde la Argentina a cada lector de cada país, me hacen increíblemente feliz.

** Danila 'Nanny' Pereyra.**


End file.
